


Once Upon A Time. . .

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: !yep, Almost-Over Teenage Angst, Angst, Arnolds Park, Dead Inside, Don't Judge Me, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I realized i suck at tags, I'm bad at tags, Okoboji, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Is Not Frisk, Smut, Storyline, Summertime!, Tentacle Rape, chapters based off of osts, each chapter ends with ost song, great music, i havent given up yet, im a hecka slow writer i sorry, ost, stfu, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform, why are you reading the tags u beotch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Okoboji! You've lived here with your parents for 18 years. It's time for you to bloom, although you don't give an overall fuck about blooming. You just wanted to enjoy your life before college started. It was finally time to leave your parents, and you were actually excited. They were just too strict. </p><p>**You do not realize that this fanfic will include lot's of things, and you continue to scroll. But wait! You noticed this, and scrolled back up to read it!</p><p>Hello! I'm ZaxiaeX. I'm writing this. I apologize for my shitty diction and whatnot. But you know. Screw it this is fanfic, I've seen waaaaaaaaaay worse. Anyways, please enjoy. This is going to be a mix of underswap and undertale characters. And no, this story is NOT just about Papy and Sans, even though it does include a lot of them. But it includes some of the other underswap characters, so relax. </p><p>ENJOY<br/>BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO!</p><p>**This description fills you with determination. You cannot wait to see what this is to become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yo this is more from ZaxiaeX. I was just wondering if you guys could give me any tips on how to fix my writing style. I feel like i'm using too much you your you're and such. Just don't be anal about it nyeh heh heh. Otherwise I will end you.
> 
> (this is not me asking for people to be super official. I don't want  
> 'hello nt. this is blahblah here to tell you that I enjoy your work! although, I would like you to fix this, and maybe this"  
> I want yall motherfuckers to be like  
> 'lol just use more descriptive shit.o yeah wait I forgot to tell you *hic* that I love your story'
> 
> don't be formal it seems cocky  
> I know I kinda was in description but you know whatever  
> piss off petals

Bringgg Bringgg Bri-- SCHOOL’S OUT! You couldn’t even listen to the final bell finish as everyone was already running and screaming out the doors and through the hallways. A chorus of I’m going to miss you! and Make sure to text me! ricocheted throughout the school as well. Grabbing your stuff, you sprinted and pushed through the halls running just like everyone else. In this world, it’s kill or be killed. A glimpse of an orange hoodie ahead of you caught your eye. It didn’t mean much though, as the stampede behind you worried you enough. RUNN!! Your legs were already doing the work. A kid beside you fell, and was sucked into the ‘pede then trampled. The doors were right in front of you. The sunlight was shining through the glass doors. Freedom! No more school until college!!

 

~~

 

Your bed was kind of cold. You definitely wanted to get some sunlight today. Arnolds Park, maybe? The roller coaster was a decent size. And you liked it. (Only because it didn’t scare the shit out of you like most coasters) It was about a mile away from where your parents house was, and there was a trail that led right to sidewalk. There was an intersection a few feet from where the trail met the sidewalk, and if you turned there it would lead onto the huge cement squares of the Arnolds Park roads and walkways. There was even a dock, a beach, and a little gazebo-like restraunt. Bob’s in Arnolds Park! You loved their ice cream. They had swirly flavor cones. (get your mind out of the gutter) (https://www.pinterest.com/pin/10555380346344763/?from_navigate=true) It was always worth the walk. 

You slipped out from under the covers, not bothering to make your bed. It was a waste of time. Why should you if you're just going to ruin it again later? Your park pass and piggy bank were sitting right next to each other, ready for todays adventures. The photo on your pass was terrible. It looked like death, and definitely not by glamour. Ignoring the awful photo, you packed everything into your tropics bag so you could be ready for the walk.

**Your subconscious notices that the door was slightly ajar, but your brain itself did not register it, and you proceeded to leave the house.

~~

It was hot outside. Hotter than Matt Smith. (*coughs* Hmm what I didn’t say anything) But the weather was reasonable. Today the trail was dusty because of the lack of rain in Okoboji. You couldn't wait for the next thunderstorm. The thunderstorms were always impressive. The waves would crash onto the beach, stirring up clouds of dust and scaring the seagulls. Golden flowers would sway in the wind, and would sometimes even be pulled from the ground and thrown into the sky. You could almost feel youself swaying in the wind sometimes.

A sudden change in the air made all your hairs stand on end. **You knew something was about to happen.**

 

**And it filled you with determination.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7RRgF5Ve_E&index=1&list=PLpJl5XaLHtLX-pDk4kctGxtF4nq6BIyjg)


	2. Start Menu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya sorry i haven't updated. I went to the cities and got back at like 1:00 in the morning. Not a good time for writing xD  
> BUT ANYWAYS  
> IM NOT GOING TO HOLD YOU FOR LONG  
> HAVE FUN MEETING PAPY AND SANS  
> BUT NO  
> this is still not all about them.

Arnolds park looked beautiful. The old wooden rollercoaster descending under the fun house looked nostalgic, and radiated a sense of serenity when looked at. You could imagine children swarming the gates during the opening in 1889. Everything had changed since then. And the rollercoaster was still there.   
You walked over to the check in area and waved your badge at the lady behind the counter. She slid a wristband under the glass then turned away to take a phone call. It didn’t bother you in the least. The wristbands were easy to get on by yourself. Scratch that. They were super difficult. You were looking like a moron trying all sorts of poses to get the wristband to stay still while you strapped it on.   
“Why do you do this to me wristband!” You struggled even more than slumped, giving up.   
“hey, you need some help with that?”  
“Oh yes PLEASE!!!” You looked up. A tall figure was standing over you. A… skeleton? The news had been talking about the monsters from Mt. Ebott but you really never expected to meet one. Why would they want to move here? It’s Iowa for fucks sake. There is absolutely nothing here besides the park. Speaking of which.. Wasn’t this skeleton going to help? He(?) wasn’t exactly doing anything besides rolling a cigarette around in his.. jaw. This was quite confusing.   
He took the wristband from your hand then peeled off the sticker and wrapped it around your wrist.  
“there go, heh.”  
“Thank you!” You smiled, “Hey, what’s your name by the way?”  
“it’s Papyrus. What’s yours?”  
“Y/n. Nice to meet you!” You giggled. Everything seemed so formal for a park.   
“nice to meet you too y/n. i’m suprised your not phased by the fact that i’m a skeleton.”  
“Heh no.. I think it’s cool to be honest. I’ve never met a monster. Monster? Do you guys think that’s offensive? Or is that fine…?”  
“oh no it’s fine. there’s really nothing else to call us anyways. underground dwellers sounds retarded.” Papyrus said looking over your shoulder.  
“I gu--”  
“BROTHER!!! WHO IS THIS HUMAN YOU'RE TALKING TO! YOU KNOW YOU SHOULD BE WATCHING FRISK!” A short skeleton in a blue outfit was running towards Papyrus.  
“AND HELLO HUMAN! NICE TO MEET YOU! I AM THE GREAT SANS!”   
“Nice to meet you the great sans.” You said.  
“YOU CAN JUST CALL ME SANS.”  
“Ok the great sans.” Sans’ face went blank. He did not look amused.  
“YOU’VE ONLY TALKED TO MY BROTHER FOR LESS THAN A MINUTE AND YOU ALREADY ARE TERRIBLE.”  
**The fact that you had already annoyed Sans makes Papyrus chuckle,  
**And it fills you with determination.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kRT9vY2f7tg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and yes i know this chapter is short but the start menu isn't exactly a huge thing so i'm making this chapter short to match it.


	3. Your Best Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you finally meet flowey and frisk wooo

You, Papyrus, and Sans chatted for awhile then eventually went into the park. You all went on the roller coaster first because it was the closest to the entrance and the most fun. Sans was screaming the entire time while Papyrus held onto him. It was cute. Papyrus didn’t seem the type to get scared very often.  
“You okay Papyrus?” You were laughing as you got out of the cart.  
“I-i’ve never been on a rollercoaster before.”  
“LETS GO AGAIN PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! IT WAS SO FUN! PAPYRUS NEVER HAS BEEN THAT SCA--” Papyrus clamped his hand over Sans’ mouth.  
“Hey wait, didn’t you guys mention a kid named Frisk earlier?” Both of their faces went dead. No pun intended.  
“oh shit.”  
“....” Even Sans was quiet.  
“FRISKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!” Nevermind. He went running and Papyrus bolted after him. You shrugged and went running along too. You went by the Eiffel Swings and then by the game stands into the back part of the park.  
“heh. the kid is on the scrambler.” The scrambler was occupied by the kid and a.. flower pot? This day couldn’t get any weirder. You watched as the scrambler slowly came to a stop. Frisk picked up the flower pot and went out the exit gate.  
“FRISK YOU SHOULDN’T RUN OFF LIKE THAT ALL THE TIME!” The kid shrugged. No wonder Papyrus didn’t keep a close eye on them. Even you could tell that they could take care of themselves.  
“Frisk can obviously take care of theirself Sans. Anyways, I’ve been watching them the whole time. There’s nothing else I can do anyways.” The flower said.  
“And who’s this? A human? Wowie, I haven’t seen any humans talking to us monsters in a while. Speaking of which, Howdy! I’m Flowey the Flower!”  
“I’m y/n! Pleased to meet you Flowey.”  
“Yep! Anyways, as I was saying Sans, there isn’t really anything else I can do besides watch Fri--”  
“hey guys i’m getting kind of bone-tired out here. heh. we should go to the beach.”  
“BUT WHAT ABOUT THE HUMAN PAPYRUS? SHOULD WE BRING THEM ALONG?”  
“i dunno. wanna come with kid?” Everyone was staring at you.  
“Uhh, yeah. Sure!” Flowey didn’t look very happy.  
“Do we have to bring her along. You guys just met the girl!” Flowey was complaining. Frisk made a Hmph sound and grabbed your hand.  
“i think we should. kid likes her.” Papyrus looked at you and winked. What the hell?  
“anyways, Undyne and Alphys are waiting at the beach for us.”  
“Yeah and they’re probably having sex.” Straightforward Flowey in front of children. Nice.  
“FLOWEY! YOU SHOULDN’T SAY THAT IN FRONT OF FRISK. AND YOUR MAKING A BAD INFLUENCE IN FRONT OF Y/N.”  
“Oh well. They don’t care. D’ya y/n. That’s quite the odd name. Y/n. Hmph.”  
**Flowey seemed quite peculiar. It didn’t seem like he liked you. You'd have to find out why he was so harsh  
**And that thought fills you with determination.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=83jGCWCcBzc&list=PLpJl5XaLHtLX-pDk4kctGxtF4nq6BIyjg&index=3)


	4. Fallen Down

The beach was extra smooth today. It seems like fate wanted you to have a good day. You had already changed into your swimsuit. It was a bikini, actually. Technically not a swimsuit. Oh well. Society.  
The group found Alphys and Undyne in Bob’s. Nobody could resist the amazing ice cream. When you had walked in Alphys had an ice cream cone on her forehead and Undyne was attempting to control her giggles (it wasn’t working).  
(ok sorry for interrupting the story but as you can tell it kinda sucks so far. I’m just trying to progress the story a bit because it gets dark next chapter and I can’t just go LOL YALL ARE FCKIN SOMEWHERE ELSE NOW EVEN THOUGH I SAID WE WERE GOING TO THE BEACH. But yeah i knew i could put this in notes but i decided i wanted to let you know this chapter WILL suck and if you want you can just wait for the next chapter to come out and skip this one, i just wanted to give you a chance to see if you wanted to read this chap. +i wrote this at 3 in the morning so it’s not great in that way either.)  
“ALPHYS THAT ISN’T SANITARY.” Sans boomed. They hadn’t even realized that you guys had walked in. They both jumped in their seats.  
“Don’t worry about it punk!” She grabbed the cone and started licking it.  
“ALPHYS THAT’S EVEN LESS SANITARY!!” He covered Frisks eyes.  
“What’s wrong Sans! Can’t handle a little bit of licking?” Alphys winked at Undyne, which made her blush furiously. You giggled. “And who’s this human?”  
“this is y/n Alphys. i found her struggling with a wristband this morning at the entrance.”  
“Heya punk! Nice to meet you. Miss Blushy Fishy over here is my girlfriend Undyne.”  
“D-don’t call me that!”  
“And what are you going to do if I call you that hmm? Attack me with anime figurines?”  
“H-hey! That’s not fair! I-I wouldn’t break those. M-miss Scaly Tongue.”  
“Woah feisty! Save that for the bedroom.”  
“ALPHYSSSS!” Sans screamed and moved his hands from Frisks eyes to their ears.  
“Damage is done punk! Now we should probably head to the beach. I want to see little miss Undynes beach body.”  
“FILTHY SINNERS!” Sans was marching Frisk out the door. He was done with all the sinning.  
“i guess we should probably go to the beach then.” Papyrus lit a cigarette and puffed a few rings. “i’m going to go change.” You wondered what he would wear. Oh my gosh.. Would he wear no shirt? Wouldn’t that be weird? You’d be able to see his ribcage. You giggled at the thought. Spooky sexy skeletons. You laughed out loud, unable to contain it because the thought was so hilarious. Everyone in the restaurant looked at you funny. Heh. Better get going.  
On your way out the door, you saw a strange potted mushroom sitting on the shelf next to the exit. It was blue with white spots and had.. Arms?  
"Mushroom dance,  
Mushroom dance,  
Whatever could it mean?"  
It showed eyes.  
"It means you’ve lived a life of sin."  
That’s not creepy at all. You walked out the door… and slipped. You were falling.  
“Help me!” 

(https://youtu.be/B69GfSqEZEs?list=PLpJl5XaLHtLX-pDk4kctGxtF4nq6BIyjg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for how shitty this chapter is, again, i wrote this really early in the morning.


	5. Ruins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO DARKNESS MY OLD FRIEND  
> *btw i knew about this song before the new group released a remake of it  
> i don't like the remake.  
> so go check out the original by Simon and Garfunkel
> 
> (y/s/c is the color of your soul.)  
> (http://delshady.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-The-Seven-Souls-587587401)

You were crying. _What happened?_ All you remember was falling. Falling, falling, falling, until you passed out. And now you were here. Alone. In front of you was a bit of light. _Is there anyone there?_ You struggled to stand up and started making your way over.  
  
"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey The Flower!" _Flowey?_  
  
"F-Flowey! You're here too?" He looked puzzled.  
  
"What are you talking about? Hmm.. You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren'tcha?"  
  
"Flowey? What are you talking about?! It's me, y/n!"  
  
"Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!"  
  
"..." You didn't have a response. You were confused.  
  
"I guess little old me will have to do! Ready?"  
  
"I-I guess."  
  
"Here we go!" A y/s/c colored heart floated out of your chest.  
  
"See that heart! That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV." Flowey said.  
  
"Flowey, what's LV stand for?" You replied.  
  
"Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you?" Something about this seemed sketchy.  
  
"B-but Flowey, wouldn't that mean i'd be stealing yours?"  
  
"Of course silly! But your so weak! You need some more than I do! So don't worry, I'll share some with you!" He winked. This was very sketchy.  
  
"Down here, LOVE is shared through.. little white.. friendliness pellets." _This is fake. He made that up right on the spot!_ White pellets(?) formed near your soul. You frantically looked for a way to avoid them.  
  
"Ready? Move your soul around, and get as many as you can!" _Aha!_ You felt your soul thrum as you moved it through the air, avoiding every pellet.  
  
"Are you deaf?! RUN. INTO. THE. *BULLETS.* FRIENDLINESS PELLETS." He fired another round of bullets at you and you swiftly dodged all of them.  
  
"Flowey? What happened to you? Don't you remember anything?"  
  
" _All I remember is seeing a weak.. pathetic.. human.. falling into my space..._ " A ring of bullets surrounded you and your soul.  
  
" **DIE.** "

 **Boom.** Flowey was blasted away from you. The bullets surrounding you dropped to the ground.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth." A lady walked up to you. She looked like a goat.

"Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am TORIEL, caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. Are you okay?" You nodded.

"I-I don't know what happened. I was going to the beach with a group of monsters.. a-and when I went through the door, I fell here," she looked at you, concerned. "Then I saw Flowey. He was supposed to come with us too! But he didn't even recognize me. I don't know what happened!" You were crying again. Toriel took your hand.

"It is okay. A lot of us don't remember what happened... I was suddenly on my daily walk through the ruins, and I saw Flowey trying to murder you." She began guiding you through traps and puzzles. "But you are safe now! That is all that matters." Ahead, there was a large dead tree, and a house. You felt safe. "This is your new home, child."  
**After walking through the door, you smelled cinnamon and butterscotch wafting through the air.  
**And it filled you with determination.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QyPR77rg1to)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i hope my first decently long chapter was good.


	6. Uwa!! So Temperate♫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you taste a fucking delicious pie  
> and have emotional issues
> 
> *dis b a mini chaptero

"Welcome home child. Do you smell that! It is a butterscotch-cinnamon pie." You inhaled. The house smelled amazing. It was a spicy-sweet scent that make your nose tingle with delight. Your stomach began to growl. _Feed meeeee!_

"T-Toriel.. could I eat some now? I'm starving."

"Of course dear. It is in the kitchen." You followed the sent into a small kitchen. The stove was perfectly clean. The pie was sitting on the table next to another perfectly clean object. A knife. Next to the knife was a note. **Keep away from Chara.** _Who is Chara?_ You though while cutting into the pie. It didn't really concern you at the time. Hunger was overwhelming your senses. Cinnamon goop oozed out of the slice as you shoved it in your mouth. It was the best pie you had ever tasted. The spicy-sweet flavor coated the inside of your mouth. Tears welled in your eyes. _Why is this happening to me?!_ You fell onto your knees and buried your head in your hands.

"Child I wanted to show you your-" Toriel stopped mid sentence. "Y-y/n are you okay?!" There was a motherly concern in her voice. You buried your head in her fur as she picked you up bridal style and carried you into a room that looked like it belonged to a 7 year old.

'You probably just need some rest after what has happened to you child." Toriel laid you down in the bed and tucked you under the covers. "There will be more butterscotch-cinnamon pie for you to eat in the morning. She kissed you on the forehead then walked out of the room.

"Good night.."

** A warm glow was showing from under the door.  
** This fills you with determination. 

(https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjp5NeypszOAhUBSSYKHcHXA58QtwIIHDAA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DrHU4rpQUshg&usg=AFQjCNGDlLc1qYdCrf-g3czzMFVRkXen5w&sig2=PWvT-VxX0gRRW2Y1ZmrWpA&bvm=bv.129759880,d.eWE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok im so sorry this took so long to update i have great electronic luck. my laptop broke again so i had to use my sisters again. plus i had writers block. so thats why this chapter is sooooooooooooooooo damn short.  
> \--  
> update: if your wondering why the next chapter is taking so long.. it's long and important


	7. Anticipation

_You looked up, watching the old roller coaster sway in the wind. The entire park was abandoned, leaving you and your thoughts. You trailed your hand across a park bench as you walked towards the back of the park. There was a white figure sitting in the spider spinner._

  
  
_"Hello there?" The figure turned towards you. A scar ran over what used to be his eye.. Was he a skeleton too?_

 

_"Hello there dear. You must be so confused. Please, come have a seat."_

 

_You walked towards him and sat next to him in the spider seat. "You're dreaming right now, and the real you is asleep in Toriels home."_

 

_"You know Toriel? How?" His eyes lit up. "I know everyone from the underground. I am from the underground. But please, don't mention this visit to anyone. They all assume that I fell to my death in the core." He looked around suspiciously._

 

_"What? Why? And... why are you looking around if this is a dream?" You began tapping your toes, becoming impatient. His unfathomable responses were making you_

_uncomfortable._

 

_"I-I'm sorry dear, but you must go now. I truly am sorry I couldn't answer all of your questions. But there is something dangerous nearby. You need to wake up."  With that, he waved his hand in front of your face, emitting sparkles, and you passed out._

_\--_

"Welcome back to reality!" An all too cheery voice said. You looked for the source. "I really thought you'd never wake up, with Gaster in your dream and all.. but apparently he knew better! Now, what should I do to you!" 

 

"F-Flowey? How did you get in here?" Your voice was weak. 

 

"Oh it was simple.  ** _All I had to do was get past Toriel."_** He let out a deep laugh.

 

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!?" You screamed. "TORIEL!!" A vine slid over you mouth and prevented you from talking.

 

"Now now, we can't have anyone hearing you! I might get caught." His vines slid all over you. You tried to protest but the vine muffled everything you had to say. "You  **idiot.** I can do  **whatever I want** to you,  **whenever I want.** " 

  
"You're  **mine**. And even when you think you've escaped.. i'll..  **come.. _back.._** " 

 

"And you will  **never** be able to **get away from me**."

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
